Create A Huntress
by MoonShine29
Summary: Hi, this is MoonShine29, just call me Moon. I'm writing a Percy Jackson story. i have all the hunters i need, thanks for your R&R!   Moon


Create a Huntress!

To all the peeps that sent in a huntress, you all did very well. I was very impressed with the quality of your work. I loved reading your reviews, and the amount of details given were amazing. However, the few charecters below really stood out. They were different than the rest, and I am grateful to have gotten so many people willing to add a character. You all did very well, there were just too many to put all of you in. I carefully took the time to read through all of your reviews. THANK YOU!

all of the names in bold are the names of the authors who won. Im sorry if some have spaces or missing words. But hopefully you know what your name is and you can tell if its your. I hope im not that off.

Well anyways, thank you and I will be getting to my story. It may take a while, but it will eventually come along. Thanks!

(I WILL BE DECIDING MAIN CHARACTER SOON. KEEP POSTED! )

~Moon

Ember Kage

13 (when changed) 500 (with Artemis)

mortal

Angelina Kage, Robert Kage; mortals

Intense, always serious, always sincere, only smiles once and a while. Hides herself from others but is actually very sweet inside.

Raven black hair, intense amber eyes, delicate fingers

Her Parents were killed by robbers while she hid in closet. She felt responsible for their death and pleaded for Artemis's help. Artemis took her in and now she is a huntress.

**skittles**

Name

anna sutten

Age

14

Personality

nice,,anger isssues

Appearance

black hair with purple streaks, tll and slim

Parents

morgan sutten,nyx,selene or apollo

***beneath the dragon's wings**

Name: Layla (Nickname, Lala) Carter

Age: 14

Personality: Layla is a friendly girl who likes talking and hates fighting. She's a peacekeeper and sort of a mini Dr. Phil, in female version. Her heart belongs to music, at least that's what she says, and she will listen to pretty much any kind of music. She also likes high places, like trees, and can jump from tree to tree and move around a forest quite fast. Layla hates water, in fact she doesn't even know how to swim and is deathly afraid of drowning. She doesn't want to learn to swim and the only water she'll ever get near is bottled. She is also afraid people won't like her, so is she doesn't know a person she'll seem really shy, quiet and turtle like. Her friends find this ironic because turtles are her favorite animal. She's a logical thinker, and actually thinks before speaking. She is sometimes a know-it-all, but when people are obviously annoyed with her, she stops. Layla tries really hard to make friends, and sometimes loses friends because she doesn't always pay attention to them.

Appearance: Curly, wheat colored hair, should length. Dark gray eyes. She has a scar above her left eyebrow from falling out of a tree when she was little, (Evidently, that didn't stop her from climbing them). She has thin lips and a ski-slope nose. Her cheeks are naturally rosy, but she blushes a lot too, and her cheeks are still round with baby fat. She is not too short, but not too tall either. She is slightly slender, but still has a little bit of baby fat. She wasn't exactly a healthy eater when she was mortal.

Parents: Athena and Andrew Carter

Additional Information: She has a necklace with an owl on it made out of garnet. She also has a charm bracelet, with an owl, a tree, a music note and a peace sign, from her dad. When she was seven, her dad died from cancer. She was sent to live with her Uncle and Aunt, but ran away shortly after. The Hunter of Artemis found her, and she is happy there.

**uli2001 **

Name Tessa

Parents mom Athena dad unknown mortal(ran away from home and refused to tell who her father was)

apperance long silky brown hair eyes as blue as posidens palace

Age (when she became imortal) ten

birth day september twenty seventh 1484

history she was abused by her father so she ran away from home and she saw up ahead three boats. she climbed abourd one and hid. soon she was off. after a while she made it to shore she qitly jumped off and soon found a forest then yada yada yadashe found the hunters

**MimiBanana**

Name: Kaia

Age: 13

Personality: Kaia is funny and even-tempered, and a loyal friend. She is outgoing and always ready for an adventure. Can be stubborn, though.

Appearance: Wavy, mid. length dark blonde hair, large green-grey eyes. Athletic build, quite short. Tanned naturally.

Parents: Unknown (She was an orphan)

Additional Information: If you could add this into your story, Kaia could have an interesting background since she never knew her parents, it's up to you. Artemis rescued her from her orphanage when she was 6, so is kind of like a mom to her (or elder sister, due to her child-like appearance).

**coriandtanto4ever**

Name: Aetha May

Age: 14

Personality: kind of emo, even tho she's a hunter she's ALWAYS looking at guys and picking out the hotter ones. . . Artemis always forgive her for it tho. She believes that the other hunters don't like her because some of them think she's mean and has a sarcastic attitude. . . a lot of them DO like her tho. She kinda feels like an outcast

Appearance: has short emo style black hair, kinda looks like Thalia just younger, has green eyes. . . that is all :)

Parents: dad, Hades; mom, Sara May, a mortal who can see through the Mist

Additional Information: has these awesome ninja swords that appear when she needs them, like the girls' bow's (book 3), and has these mad ninja skills lol :P

***The-4th-Deathly-Hallow**

Name: Valeria Giovanni

Age she looks: 16

Actual age: 464

Birthday: September 25, 1547

Date she joined the Hunters: July 17, 1563

Personality: Valeria is very mild-tempered. It takes a lot to upset her. She likes to meet new people and has really good people skills. Valeria is very encouraging and doesn't like seeing people give up. She is very nosy and can get annoying. Valeria is a real go with the flow kind of person.

History: Valeria was engaged when she was 16 to a man who was twice her age. Her fiancée was a horrible man and she couldn't stand him. She saw the Hunters while walking in the forest( the only place she felt happy). Valeria asked one of the Hunters who they were and was taken to Artemis. After Valeria told Artemis about her fiancée, Artemis asked if she would like to join the Hunters. Valeria couldn't say yes fast enough.

Appearance

Hair: chocolate brown/ elbow length/ wavy/ kept half up half down

Eyes: deep brown

Skin: deep tan

Parents: Vittorio and Isabella Giovanni

Name: Mackenzie

Age: 12

Personality: Cute, Fun, Easy going. But she can be serious when she needs to. She can also be a little bossy.

Appearance: Long strawberry blonde hair with hazel eyes, tan skin and frecles.

Parents: Dad: Mortal - Mom: Athena

Extra: Great with a bow and arrow, she has been in the hunt for over 100 years, and she joined the hunt because of a bad relationship.

*****

Name: Karilyn Paige

Age:15

Personality: she is sweet and caring. But if you mess with her or those she cares about you are in for a lot of trouble. She likes to read and write in her free time. She can also be stubborn and sarcastic

Appearance: auburn shoulder length wavy/curly hair and auburn eyes. She is skinny and tall, has a slight tan and freckles

Parents: Demeter and Sam Paige

Additional Information: can grow plants, did gymnastics

**HockeyGal09**

My character is based off me so she'll have all of my information and stuff so yeah. She is me. Haha If you need to know what she looks like look at my profile pic and feel free to inbox me.(:

Name: Amy Nguyen

Age: 15

Personality: Adventurous, determined, she's a major prankster, pickpocket, and lockpicker, mischievous, crazy, random, a bit immature

Appearance: look at my profile pic

Parents: Hermes and Kathryn Nguyen

Additional Information: Obviously skilled in archery. As far as fighting shes also good with hand to hand and using her dagger. She despises her mother and is an only child.

Hope you pick her

Name: Alexis (Lexi)

Age: 16

Personality: Bubbly, Fun loving, very close with her friends wouldn't like them get hurt, knows how to have fun and work hard

Appearance: Hair- Blonde with light brown highlights (falls to waist), Eyes- Gray, but wears blue contacts some times, Skin- Tanned, Height- 5'11, Clothes- Black bot cut pants, pink v-neck short sleave with candy hearts on it (inside all 3 hearts is says: 1.) Get lost. 2.) You again?. 3) Dream on.)and black and pink Bench sweater, White and black DC shoes

Parents: Mom: Athena, Dad: dosen't have one

Additional Information: she loves sports, would do ANYTHING for her friends

**greystarz18**

Name- Klieo Ariston

Age- 15

Personality- aggresive, war like, tough, dark, likes to pick on others though

Appearance- Feathery blonde hair to just below her shoulders. 5'6 cute short. Pale and a perfect figure (ha I wish).Silvery blue eyes during the day, and black eyes like Nyx during night. Wears silvery camo cargo pants, a black undershirt, and a white parka. Has star earrings a tiny silver tiara made of real stars to the side of her hair, which is always down. Military boots and a star necklace that turns into black chainmail. (black is her color)

Weapons- a bow with endless amount of arrows and a sword named-

"skoteinos" (means dark) black hilt with real stars on it and black iron that glows in the star light

Parents- daughter of Chaos and Asterios (Chaos and night/stars)

Additional Information- Joined hunters after her boyfriend cheated on her, has power over the stars and some chaos in the world, she's a goddess, she's tough and never ever allows someone to beat her, has been training for thousands of years, likes to be a leader and boss people, not really a bully but if someone makes her mad- they better run. shorter version- (she's quick and tough)

Powers- never gets cold like the dark side of the moon thing, can cause chaos to anyone who gives her trouble, relys on the stars and moon to help her in combat.

**Chocomadsandirish**

NAME: Bella Animea-meaning beautiful spirit

AGE: Fifteen

PERSONALITY: quiet, sweet, kind, childlike in the way shes always exploring and wanting to know more. stubborn, rash, not the jealous type, nor the angry type. Just really childlike, can be bratty at times as well, impatient.

APPEARANCE: Bella is small, lean, has dark brown hair that goes down to her elbows and is extremely straight, dark greenish-blue almond shaped eyes, she has small facial features [button nose, babyish face.]

PARENTS: She is a naiad, so her dad is poseidon, although i dont know who her mother would be..

ADDITIONAL INFORMATION: Shes the childlike one of the group, loves swimming whenever she can and hates any conflicts in her family, also the reason for the joining the hunt is more because shes really shy and afraid of boys rather than she hates them. THANKS

.LUVSNICO1

Name: Decorus Viridis Mare (Beautiful Green Sea in Latin)

Age: 16

Personality: Is A Strange Girl Who Hates Men Because Nico di' Angelo Almost Killed Her And Then Guys Laughed at Her Because Of That. Also Because Percy Jackson, her brother, Set up such an enormous reputation for her to even ATTEMPT to fill. Is Actually Really Sweet yet Angry and Full of Hatred. Can Tame Any Kind Of Monster with one word. Befriended Artemis When she was Raped in the forest by her step father when Artemis killed him. Has An Arsenal Of Weapons. Any Kind you can name, she has. She Has Excellent aim and Accuracy. Can Play The Flute and Sing really well. But Has a Distinct Fear of Nothingness and Has MAJOR Claustrophobia issues.

Fatal Flaw: Trust and Anger Issues

Appearance: Strangely Blue Green Hair (was born with it), Sea Green Eyes, and Is Beautiful enough that boys will drool after her but she usually flips them the bird.

Parents: Poseidon (kinda Guessed That) And Hanna Josie Mare

Additional Information: Is Artemis' fav huntress but annoys her from time to time. AND NO SHE IS NOT A MARY SUE! NOTICE ALL THE FLAWS!

ame: Alexandria (Alex is a rarely used nickname)

Age: 15 (1688 years old)She is the oldest member of the Hunt (save Zoe)

Personality: She is a fantastic secret-keeper, joyful, playful, and wise. She is very quick-witted and is a mother figure to the younger huntresses.

Appearance: Light copper skin, Greek/Middle Eastern. She was born with Dark brown hair but it Lightened into a blonde/silver color after joining the Hunt. Blue-green eyes. 5'7". Slim. Athletic.

Parents: Poseiden, Olympia of Eripus and Philip II of Macedon.

Additional Information: Her mother Olympia was the fourth wife of Philip II of Macedon, sister to Cleopatra and Alexander the Great. Poseiden grew interested in Olympia and uh, had a romantic relationship with her thus conceiving Alexandria. Philip II figured Alexandria to be Alexander's twin, but Olympia knew better because of Alexandria's eyes. She sent Alexandria to Poseiden 2 days after her birth and told her husband that Alexandria had been stolen in the night. Poseiden raised Alexandria until she was 7 and then sent her to live with Artemis to join the hunt. Alexandria was waiting until she was 12 so that she could be the same age as Artemis but a month before her birthday her brothers tutor Aristotle, son of Athena, recognized the family resemblance and had her taken to her borther where she spent 2 years in the castle forced to cooperate with her father. It took her 7 months after her fourteenth birthday to return to Artemis and she took the oath on her 15th birthday. Alexandria keeps well in contact with Posieden, her biological father.

Alexandtia is an accomplished healer, learning of her own accord over her years. She is one of the praised medics of the hunt.

Some of Alexandria's hobbies besides hunting include weaving and dancing

**Skyclaw**

Name: Mellie Rivers

Age: Looks 14, but actually is 30 because of immortality. She acts 14, though.

Personality: Fun and friendly. Open to friends and not secretive. She doesn't like to hold grudges. She's fun to be around but sometimes kind of gullible and doesn't think anyone is capable of evil. She doesn't like fighting but will if she has to, even if somewhat reluctantly.

Appearance: Brown short hair that's always messy and untied. She has blue eyes and freckles. She isn't very tall and had a bit of chubbyness before she joined the Huntresses, after which she became a bit more slimmer.

Parents: She has mortal parents who are already very old, but not dead. She visits them sometimes. They know the truth about Greek myths. She has a loving mother (Anna Rivers) and a stern but well-meaning father named Jacob Rivers.

Additional Information: She can see past the mist, which is why she knows about the gods in the first place.

**MorganGrimm **

Name: Raven Alexandrea Cooper

Age: 14

Personality: Quiet and reserved, and likes to observe. She loves go prank (especially those boys with the stray eyes). She mostly draws though, sometimes of future occurences.

Appearance: Midnight black hair, with navy blue eyes. Her skin is albino white. She has a scar on her back from her left shoulder blade to the small of her back.

Parents: Nyx and Riley Cooper (mortal)

Additional Information: Her ears are flat, and she has been a huntress for about 3 years


End file.
